


Gloria

by TVgirll1971



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 07:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVgirll1971/pseuds/TVgirll1971
Summary: Susan is forced to revisit her first undercover assignment





	Gloria

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for "Gloria Rivera" goes to @Smpritch87 (Huntress87) whose photo edit was the inspiration for Susan's alias

_  
“I knew it was a bad idea for you to transfer to field work! You’re a profiler, for Christ’s sake. You have no business getting involved in these kinds of situations.”_

“What made me think of that?” Susan asked herself. Then she remembered “the Mazetti family.” Infiltrating the Mazetti crime family was Susan’s first foray into undercover field work and was the beginning of the end of her marriage. Ben wanted her to stay in her nice comfortable profiling job. He couldn’t understand why she felt the need to branch out and challenge herself. Not only did he not understand it, at times, he flat out resented it. 

Now, here she was, over ten years later, infiltrating the Mazetti family again. Apparently, since the death of their father, the Mazetti brothers decided to take the family business international and were now the third largest distributor of drugs smuggled out of Venezuela. Intel revealed that the Mazetti’s were meeting with their Venezuelan partners within the next few weeks and the FBI wanted a record of what exactly was being discussed. Unfortunately, the Mazetti’s paranoia made it impossible for anyone not associated with them to enter their home. Contractors, caterers, even cable repairman—all were handpicked by the Mazetti’s. If you weren’t a member of their circle, you didn’t get in and if someone unauthorized tried—it never ended well. Fortunately, the team had an in—Gloria Rivera.

Susan thought back to her first official action as a field agent—meeting Giancarlo Mazetti’s younger son, Vinnie. 

_ “Hey. What’s your name, pretty lady?”_

_“Gloria.”_

_“You got a last name, Gloria?”_

_“Maybe. You tell me yours, maybe I’ll tell you mine.”_

_“Mazetti. Vinnie Mazetti. And?”_

_“Gloria. Rivera.”_

_“Well, nice to meet you, Gloria Rivera.” _

At the time, Susan pegged Vinnie as an easy mark. After all, as the younger son, Vinnie was less concerned with the family business and more concerned with satisfying his own passions. Susan knew just how to work him.  
__

_“Hey, Vinnie.”_

_“How’s my girl doing?”_

_“Okay, I guess” She said sulkily.” I just—how come you never take me out clubbing?”_

_“What you talking about? We go out all the time.”_

_“Yeah, but how come you never take me to your family’s place? Your family owns one of the biggest nightclubs in the city and I never even been there.”_

_“You wanna come to my family’s place? Sure, let’s go, doll face.”_

With Vinnie wrapped around her finger, Susan had access to his Brother Bobby’s private office. Pleased with her efforts, Susan’s boss encouraged her to stay close to Vinnie and pass as much information as she could. 

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** **

Deep in thought, Susan jumped when Will called her name. When Will expressed concern that she’d been distracted lately, she shrugged it off. Will didn’t seem totally convinced but they were on a time constraint. 

The plan was simple. Bobby Mazetti was throwing a birthday party for his daughter at his home next weekend. Since it was her sixteenth birthday, he was planning a lavish affair—the entire neighborhood was invited. Susan was to reconnect with “Gloria’s” friend, Angela DiCarlo and get herself invited. That in itself wouldn’t be hard. Angela was very close to the Mazetti family and she’d be thrilled to see her pal Gloria again. Once inside the house, “Gloria” could sneak off and plant Jai’s listening device in Mazetti’s home office where he conducted his business meetings. Since “Gloria” had already been to Bobby Mazetti’s house, she knew exactly where his office was.

“Actually, there might be one problem.” Susan told the team, “Things didn’t exactly end well between Vinnie and Gloria.”  
__

_“You stepping out on me?”_

_“No. What are you talking about?”_

_“My pal Eddie saw you talking to some guy earlier. Says you two looked pretty cozy.”_

_“What? Eddie’s nuts. It was just a friend of mine from the old neighborhood. We were just talking.”_

_“About what?”_

_“To be honest, he tried asking me out but I told him I couldn’t because I have this amazing boyfriend already." She said seductively, putting her arms around his neck and kissing him. _

Susan continued, “I thought I had the situation handled. I mean, Vinnie was guided by his libido. He should’ve been easy to manipulate. Unfortunately, I didn’t count on his jealous streak. Suddenly, he became possessive, controlling. When it was time for me to pull out, I told Vinnie I was moving to Chicago and...” Susan looked down briefly,” we, uh, had a fight.”

Since Susan assured him that her cover wasn’t blown, Will decided they should move ahead with the plan. After all, “Gloria” was their only in. Besides, it was just a break up. Any bad blood on Vinnie’s part should be gone by now.

The knot that was already in Susan’s stomach started growing. 

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** **

The day before the party, Ray returned from lunch to find Susan sitting in his office, her back to the door. “Hey! Look who’s up for some afternoon delight.” However, his jovial mood ended when he saw Susan from the front. This definitely wasn’t an afternoon delight. “What’s wrong?” he asked, concerned.

Without making eye contact, Susan said, “I need to talk to you about something but you have to promise it won’t leave this room.”

“Sure. What is it?” he asked, as he sat down beside her.

“You know how I said things didn’t end well between Gloria and Vinnie?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I didn’t exactly tell the whole story.”

”What is it?”

Still avoiding eye contact, she said “The reason I was pulled out was that the person I was passing intel to disappeared and the Bureau thought the Mazetti family was involved.”

“Okay.” 

Her voice cracking, Susan said, “He was supposed to be easy to control. His profile—he was a playboy, I didn’t anticipate…” She stopped.

Ray put his hand on hers. “Susan. What happened?”

Finally looking at Ray, Susan told the story.

__

_“What the hell you mean? You’re going to Chicago?”_

_“I’m just tired of New York, that’s all. So when my cousin asked me to go with her, I figured why not?”_

_“How about because you’re my girl.”_

_“You’re a great guy, Vinnie. I just need a change I mean, you’re fun and everything but it’s not like we were exclusive.”_

_ “So you were stepping out on me. You’re going with your ‘friend’, aren’t you? Well, guess what, doll?” Vinnie leaned forward, smiled and whispered, “He ain’t coming with you.” _

_“What?” Susan said, surprised. After all, she thought Vinnie’s brother ordered the hit. _

_“You move in on my girl, you pay the piper.” Vinnie said matter of factly._

_“Oh, my God. He ordered the hit because he was jealous?” she thought to herself. She could barely believe it. This totally went against the profile she created. Vinnie was a womanizer, there was nothing to indicate he’d do this!_

_“But you know what, you don’t want to stick around. Fine, there’s other fish in the sea.” He started stroking her arm “As long as you give me a little piece.” _

_Susan turned to go, “Vinnie, I’m sorry. I-I gotta go. I have a plane to catch.” _

_Suddenly Vinnie, grabbed her arm, and said menacingly, “I told you, I want a piece.” _

_“Vinnie! No!” Susan yelled as she tried to pull away then kicked his leg_

_“Filthy skank!” an outraged Vinnie yelled as he punched Susan in the face. He then threw her on the bed and started unbuckling his pants.  
_

“Oh, my God. He? ” Ray said 

“No” Susan said quickly. “No. I kicked him in the groin, spiked him in the face and got the hell out of there. That was the last time I saw him.”

“And he’ll be at the party.” Ray stood up. “Yeah, you’re not going.”

“Ray, I have to. You heard Will. I have a history with the family. I’m the only in.”

“Okay, so we’ll find another way. I’ll talk to Will.”

“No! I don’t want Will to know about this!”

“Well, then I’ll tell Frankie.” 

Susan stood up. “No! I don’t want anyone from the team to know about this.”

“What? Why? Susan, they need to know if you have a problem with this mission.”

Frustrated, Susan said, ““I don’t have a problem! I just—it’s just jitters. That’s all.”

“Jitters? Susan, the man almost…” Ray paused switching gears, “No one’s going to think worse of you if you don’t want to do this.”

“I know. It just feels like I need to. I messed up his profile so bad, I…” she paused and shrugged. “This just feels like something I need to do.”

“What? I’m just supposed to let you go alone and face this guy?”

“I won’t be alone. They’ll be a house full of people. Plus, you’ll be down the street on comms. And who knows? Maybe he won’t even notice me.”

“I don’t get it. If you didn’t want off the mission, why’d you even tell me this?” 

Struggling for an answer, she said. “I don’t know. I guess I just needed to talk this through.”

Letting out a sigh, Ray said, “Come here” and wrapped Susan in a hug. “Whatever you want to do. I got your back.”

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** **

“Gloria” entered the party with Angela and proceeded to mingle, talking to people she hadn’t seen in over a decade. After she and Angela had separated, Susan headed to Bobby’s office and planted the recording device, camouflaged on the bookshelf. Mission accomplished, she exited the office. However, before she got to the end of the hall, she saw someone walking towards her—Vinnie. Susan’s heart started beating faster and her breathing became heavier. She could almost feel him punching her face. “Calm down!” she thought to herself. “This is just a fight or flight reaction. You’re in a public place so there’s no reason to flee and you know how to fight if necessary.” 

“Look who’s here. Gloria Rivera herself. Bobby told me Angela was bringing you. You got some nerve coming back here” 

“Hey, Vinnie.” Susan said, fingering the weaponized ring that Ray had Jai give her. 

“Let me guess. You got lost on the way to the bathroom. You always were a ditz” Vinnie chuckled.

“I can’t help it. I get turned around if there’s more than four rooms.” Susan heard Ray’s voice chuckling in her ear. A wave of reassurance enveloped her “That’s right,” she thought to herself. “This isn’t the past. You’re safe now.”

“So, you got a guy in Chicago?”

“Yeah. His name’s Romeo.” She heard Ray’s voice in her ear again. “Damned straight.” After more inane chitchat, she heard his voice again. “This is as good as Will’s boring salesman guy.” 

After “Gloria” said her goodbyes, Susan left the house thankful to have had Ray’s voice in her ear. It was like an anchor that kept had her grounded in the present. This wasn’t ten years ago, this wasn’t her first mission and she wasn’t alone.

**Author's Note:**

> "Romeo" for Ray was a nod to Ray's code name in "All Things Considered" by thesearchforbluejello
> 
> What happened to Susan on her first mission was inspired by a line in the episode Good Will Hunting "The last time a guy punched me in the face..."


End file.
